Cómo mejorar un mal día
by Muselina Black
Summary: Percy Weasley ha tenido un mal día. Sin embargo, siempre puede haber formas de mejorar un día terrible. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es creación de Rowling y yo no gano ni un peso con esto._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos dos, y ahora tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo gracias al reto. No sé si estoy 100 % satisfecha con el fic, pero me divertí escribiéndolo y espero que les guste._

**Cómo mejorar un mal día**

**I**

_**Londres. 30 de noviembre de 1998**_

Percy Weasley no había tenido un buen día. Para empezar, se había quedado dormido esa mañana —cosa inaudita y que jamás le sucedía— y sólo se había despertado gracias a que su madre, extrañada por la ausencia de ruido en la habitación de su hijo más responsable, se había asomado a la puerta. Por consiguiente, apenas tuvo tiempo de ducharse y no alcanzó a tomar desayuno antes de partir al Ministerio. Para colmo, su traje nuevo estaba sucio y había tenido que arreglárselas con uno de los viejos, que no le quedaba muy bien de largo.

Una vez en el trabajo, se había encontrado con un montón de papeleo nuevo sobre su escritorio en el renovado Departamento Contra el Uso Impropio de la Magia, donde se había transferido hacía unos meses. ¡Eso pasaba cuando la gente era irresponsable y dejaba los informes para último momento! Y claro, él tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Ya se encargaría de escribir un memorándum para el departamento, recordándoles la importancia de archivar y entregar los reportes a tiempo.

Como consecuencia de la enorme cantidad de trabajo atrasado, a la hora de almuerzo tuvo que conformarse con un pobre sándwich y una botella de jugo de calabaza, que le pidió a su padre.

Cuando el sello mágico timbró el último informe, Percy lo envió con su varita al archivador correspondiente y respiró hondo. ¡Por fin podía tomarse unos minutos de descanso! Además, sólo le quedaba una media hora para poder volver a casa. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio con un suspiro. Se merecía un descansito.

Sin embargo, apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos por un momento antes de sentir unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—Pase —dijo incorporándose y tratando de acomodarse el traje. Suzanne Collins, una bruja joven que trabajaba en el Departamento entró a paso rápido.

—Weasley, tenemos un treinta y tres-once en progreso en Camden —soltó rápidamente. Percy la miró frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ya sabes, unas ollas voladoras en la calle—añadió la muchacha con un movimiento de la muñeca.

—No, sí sé lo que es un treinta y tres-once. Lo que no sé es por qué me lo dices a mí —bufó el joven sin mucha delicadeza—. Díselo a Ackerson o a Gray.

—Ackerson está en Edimburgo, arreglando un problema con una tetera cantarina y Gray está en Cornualles, solucionando algo de alfombras voladoras en un pueblo —explicó Suzanne—. Tienes que ir tú.

—¿Es urgente?

—¡Weasley! —exclamó ella, ligeramente escandalizada. El siempre responsable Percy Weasley nunca trataría de hacerse el tonto con lo que era su deber—. Claro que es urgente. Hay un equipo de desmemorizadores en camino, pero necesitamos que vaya alguien del departamento para ver qué tipo de caso eso.

—Bueno, ya —suspiró Percy—. Ya voy.

¿Ollas voladoras? Y él que sólo quería llegar a su casa a dormir en paz.

-o-

**Camden Town, Londres. **

Audrey Sawyer tampoco estaba teniendo un buen día. Su compañera de departamento había llegado acompañada la noche anterior y las paredes eran demasiado delgadas para el gusto de Audrey. Para colmo, en la mañana se había encontrado con el acompañante semidesnudo en la cocina. Vale, sí era guapo —la verdad ante todo—, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con un tipo en calzoncillos en su propia cocina. Mucho menos cuando ella llevaba varios meses en medio de una sequía amorosa.

Después del incómodo encuentro con el sujeto en cuestión —¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Thomas? ¿Dean?—, Audrey había tenido que salir disparada hacia su trabajo en una librería infantil. Tarde había descubierto que su título en Artes no le servía de gran cosa y tenía que arreglárselas con trabajos de ese tipo para llegar a fin de mes. El sueño de Audrey era ilustrar libros infantiles, y escribirlos si podía.

Lamentablemente para ella, ese día no contaba con la compañía de Martin, un chico muy amable que trabajaba ahí para pagar sus estudios de enfermería. No, como no podía ser de otra manera en un día tan horrible, Martin había avisado que estaba enfermo y habían tenido que llamar a la otra chica a modo de reemplazo. Maureen era, con diferencia, una de las chicas más antipáticas con las que Audrey había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse. Una aspirante a actriz con los humos demasiado subidos para el gusto de Audrey, especialmente si consideraba que ni siquiera encontraba trabajo como actriz. Todo le parecía mal y estaba permanentemente con la nariz apuntando al cielo, como si todo el trabajo en la tienda estuviera por debajo de ella y les estuviera haciendo un favor sólo con presentarse a trabajar.

—Creída —musitó Audrey por lo bajo al inclinarse a recoger unos libros que unos niños habían dejado caer. Maureen estaba apenas a unos pasos, pero ni siquiera se había dado por aludida.

—¿Qué dijiste, querida? —Preguntó Maureen con una sonrisita falsa.

—Nada —respondió Audrey dejando los libros en la repisa correspondiente y acomodándose detrás del mostrador de la tienda. Acto seguido, Maureen se apoyó en él, lista para empezar una conversación acerca de su última audición para una obra en el West End.

—El director, un tipo famosísimo, no paraba de mirarme… —empezó a decir sacudiendo su melena rubia de lado a lado. Audrey le dirigió una mirada vacía, que la otra chica pareció ignorar por absoluto antes de seguir hablando—: Ya sabes, el tipo de dirigió la última versión de Jesucristo Superestrella. —Su interlocutora sólo alzó las cejas, ya que no tenía idea acerca de qué estaba hablando su compañera—. En fin, la cosa es que me miraba todo el rato mientras yo me presentaba para el papel de María Magdalena. Lamentablemente, en esa obra no hay muchos papeles para mujeres. Pero lo bueno es que capté la atención del direc…

A esas alturas de la historia de Maureen, Audrey había perdido completamente el hilo y estaba concentrándose en anotar las últimas ventas en el inventario.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Audrey? —la voz chillona de la otra chica la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas en ese momento. También podría haber mentido y haberle dicho que sí o que se había distraído por un momento. Sin embargo, ese día Audrey no estaba de humor para sutilezas.

—No.

La mirada irritada de su compañera le indicó que había tocado un punto sensible, pero no alcanzó a sentirse mal. Incluso, fue mejor para ella al final. Maureen optó por el tratamiento silencioso, que Audrey agradeció para sus adentros. Por mucho que para la actriz frustrada eso fuera el peor de los insultos, para ella era un remanso de paz.

Bueno, tal vez el día no iba a resultar tan mal después de todo.

-o-

Percy resopló mientras se sentaba en un banquito en un parque pequeño. Las dichosas ollas le había tomado más tiempo del que había presupuestado y ya estaba oscuro a su alrededor. ¡Qué manera de volar tenían las muy desagradables! Sabía que podía Aparecerse en su casa en un instante, pero antes quería respirar un poco. Apenas llegara a casa, le esperaba su familia.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles los últimos meses para la familia Weasley. En lo absoluto. Por un lado, la batalla de Hogwarts no sólo los había hecho perder amigos queridos, también les había arrebatado a uno de ellos. George se había transformado en una sombra del joven alegre y bromista que había sido y sus padres no dejaban de culparse por ello. Y Percy se había encontrado como uno de los pilares emocionales de la familia, un rol que no era precisamente su fuerte. Últimamente, apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo.

Se quedó sentado en la banca por unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados. Hacía un frío espantoso que indicaba que ya quedaba poco para el invierno, pero a Percy le dio igual.

—Disculpe, ¿se siente bien?

Percy abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica que debía ser un par de años menor que él. Su pelo oscuro y muy rizado escapaba de un gorro de lana con flores bordadas.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

—¿No tienes frío? —volvió a preguntar la joven, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su interlocutor no era un hombre mayor, sino un joven de su edad—. Está helado aquí.

—No, estoy bien.

La chica alzó una ceja inquisitiva. Percy supuso que no le creía en lo absoluto. Y la verdad era que debía ser difícil de creer que alguien estuviera sentado en ese frío porque se le antojaba. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho a él, no le habría creído ni por un instante.

—Me detuve un momento para descansar, ahora seguiré mi camino a casa —Percy se sintió obligado a da explicaciones de su comportamiento.

—Ajá. ¿Hacia dónde vives? —le preguntó ella.

—Hacia… —Percy pensó por unos instantes—. Allá —dijo apuntando a una dirección al azar.

—Oh. Yo vivo hacia el otro lado —contestó ella sonriendo. A la luz de la farola más cercana, Percy pudo ver que el tono de su piel tendía al color del café con leche y que contrastaba con sus muy blancos dientes—. Bueno… adiós. Yo soy Audrey, por si acaso.

—Percy. Percy Weasley —respondió él. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que no era necesario darle su nombre a la chica y que no era probable que la viera de nuevo.

—Vale. Adiós, Percy Weasley —le dijo ella antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino por el parque.

Por unos segundos, Percy se sintió extraño. Hacía un tiempo ya que había terminado con su novia y aún no se sentía listo para empezar a salir de nuevo.

Pero esa chica muggle tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Quizás el día no había sido del todo malo.

-o-

**II**

_**Camden Town, Londres. 12 de enero de 1999**_

Al terminar de lidiar con un caso particularmente desagradable de contenedores gritones, Percy pensó que era extraño haber terminado en Camden por segunda vez en pocos meses. La última vez que había estado ahí había sido la vez que se había encontrado con la muggle de la sonrisa bonita. Durante las semanas después de ese encuentro, se había preguntado si debía volver a ir por allá para encontrársela de nuevo, pero había optado por no hacerlo.

Primero que nada, no había nada que le dijera que ella estaba interesada en él. Segundo, ella era una muggle, no una bruja. Y Percy sabía que las cosas entre personas tan diferentes podían ser complicadas. No, volver a verla era una idea estúpida y peligrosa. Podía poner en peligro todo el Estatuto del Secreto. Ese tipo de cosas era algo que podía esperar de los gemelos, no de él.

Por un momento, pensar en Fred le dio una puntada de dolor. Aunque ya habían pasado varios meses, la culpa no se había ido. Seguía estando ahí, lista para acecharlo en cualquier momento que él se sintiera más débil de lo usual.

Suspiró antes de echarse a caminar hacia algún área despejada donde pudiera Aparecerse hacia la Madriguera. El frío otoño anterior sólo hacía precedido a un invierno aún más frío y Percy agradeció que su madre le hubiera recordado usar guantes esa mañana.

Ese día estaba resultando ser bastante desastroso. Esa mañana, mientras tomaba café en la oficina, había derramado un poco sobre su traje y los hechizos domésticos siempre se le habían dado muy mal. Por lo tanto había tenido que ir a una reunión con una mancha a medio quitar en el cuello de la camisa. Algo absolutamente extraordinario para alguien tan pulcro como él. Suzanne, del departamento había terminado por quitársela con un hechizo al ver su cara de incomodidad.

Quizás si hubiera estado más concentrado en la calle que tenía delante de él, hubiera podido evitar la colisión con una joven de pelo rizado que iba en la dirección opuesta. Tal vez, si hubiera estado pendiente de sus alrededores, se hubiera fijado en que la chica que venía caminando hacia él era la misma muggle de la sonrisa bonita que había visto en su anterior visita a Camden.

Pero como no estaba pendiente, chocó con ella de frente. La joven cayó sentada al suelo, que estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Percy inclinándose hacia ella. Y entonces la vio. El mismo cabello desordenado escapando de debajo del gorro de lana y la misma tez color café con leche.

Ella lo miró y por la expresión en su rostro, Percy supo que lo había reconocido inmediatamente.

—¿Percy, no?

—Este… sí. —Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Soy Audrey —le recordó ella mientras se sacudía la nieve de los jeans que llevaba—. Nos conocimos hace un tiempo en el parque.

—Sí, te recuerdo. —Percy no sabía qué decir. Nunca había esperado encontrársela de nuevo, a decir verdad. Seguro que alguno de sus compañeros, los que habían tomado adivinación con ese fenómeno de Trelawney, le dirían que eso se trataba del destino. Que el destino había hecho que se encontraran de nuevo. Sin embargo, Percy era una persona absolutamente racional. Las cosas no pasaban porque el destino decía que pasarían, sino por coincidencia. Tan simple como eso.

—¿No quieres acompañarme a comprar otra taza de chocolate? —preguntó ella súbitamente. Percy la miró sorprendido, pero ella sonrió como si nada—. No te imaginas el día que he tenido. Y conozco el lugar con el mejor chocolate caliente con malvaviscos de Camden. Está garantizado para mejorar incluso el peor día del universo.

Percy estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero la sonrisa de Audrey era algo completamente hipnótico. Además, el chocolate caliente era su bebida caliente favorita.

—Bueno… vamos —le contestó a la joven.

Ella sonrió. Y Percy volvió a pensar que ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Una sonrisa capaz de mejorar un mal día.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, y esto será todo por hoy. Quizás en otro momento los retome y pueda seguir contando su historia. Por ahora, así se queda, cliché y cursi.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
